


All That’s Left is Molecules of You

by karrienico



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I’m sorry, Post Season 1, au kinda, yes it has lots of both somehow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrienico/pseuds/karrienico
Summary: Nico looked into those ocean eyes, getting lost in them. But suddenly, they were gone.(what might happen if the events of Avengers: Infinity War had affected the Runaways)





	All That’s Left is Molecules of You

“Why do we need to do this in the pool room again?” Nico asked.

“Because, we don’t want you to break anything like you just did yesterday,” Alex told her.

Nico rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because that was before I knew I could only use a spell once so it malfunctioned. I know better now.”

They were working on their training which had been what most of the week had consisted of. Alex had been trying to train with each of them individually to understand how their powers worked so he would know each of their strengths and weaknesses when he was making plans. They were all hoping they wouldn’t run into too many situations where they had to use their powers, but they figured it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Alex looked at her incredulously when she dropped her staff on the ground. She was looking behind him, and he turned to find Karolina wearing a bikini. 

'Yup, makes sense,' he thought. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Karolina asked as she sauntered over to the pool.

"Oh, just training," Nico said. She was blushing slightly, which Alex found extremely out of character. "Swimming?"

"Yeah, I need to relax. Trying to figure out exactly how my powers work is stressing me out too much. You guys wanna join?" she asked both of them. 

Alex shook his head. "I would but Chase and I promised Gert and Molly that we'd help them move stuff so they can work on redecorating the hostel."

"Good call," Nico said, "Maybe after that we won't have to call it 'the hostel' anymore."

"We're always gonna call it the hostel!" Chase yelled from some other room in the hostel. He had come up with the name and was clearly very proud of it.

"Alex!" Molly then yelled from the lobby of the hostel. "We're ready!"

"Coming!" He yelled back. He looked between the two awkwardly. He still wasn’t quite over their relationship. He was supportive, of course, but it wasn’t something he would have ever expected to happen. Plus, he was still a little hung up over Nico, but at the end of the day he just wanted what was best for her. “... You kids have fun,” he says before leaving. Clearly he wasn’t the best at expressing his support, but Nico knew it was there.

"So..." Karolina said, "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Nico asked her.

Karolina smiled. "I asked if you wanted to swim with me. Are you okay? I saw you drop your staff when I walked in."

Nico looked down at her staff before awkwardly picking it up. Good thing Karolina was clueless and didn't know it was because seeing her in a bikini got her all flustered. 

"Oh, I'm just kind of tired. And to answer your question, yes, I'll swim with you. I just need to go put my swimsuit on."

Karolina nodded and made her way over to the pool and stretched out her long leg to dip her toe in, checking the temperature. Nico found herself staring again, before quickly looking away and speed walking to her room to get her swimsuit.

Karolina sat down on the edge of the pool with only her legs in the water. Chase and Molly had begged Nico to use a spell that would fill the pool, and she finally obliged. Ever since she discovered that she could only use a spell once, she had been pretty stingy with her spell usage. But it's unlikely they would be in a situation where Nico would have to use "fill with chlorinated water" again (except for when their current pool water got dirty). 

After about five minutes, Karolina heard Nico's footsteps and turned around to find her in a black two-piece. Nico smiled when she saw Karolina's jaw drop slightly. 

"Like what you see?" Nico asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah, you look great," she replied innocently as if Nico couldn't see a hint of lust in her eyes. "Wanna join m-" Karolina was rudely interrupted when Nico suddenly ran up to her and pushed her into the water faster than she could blink.

Nico threw her head back and laughed as Karolina emerged from the water, sputtering. She looked at Nico with her mouth open in offense, before grinning and grabbing Nico's arm.

"No, Karo-" She was cut off as she was pulled into the pool. "Okay, I deserved that." Her eyes widened once she realized Karolina had pulled her into her arms.

Karolina noticed her change of expression, mistaking it for her being uncomfortable and she quickly retracted her arms. "Oh- Sorry."

Nico smiled reassuringly before grabbing Karolina's arms and putting them right back where they were. "Don't be."

Karolina grinned and started rubbing small circles with her thumb on Nico's back, sending chills down her spine. Nico brought one of her hands to the nape of Karolina's neck and leaned forward to kiss her softly. Karolina reciprocated it immediately. Her hands that were resting gently on Nico's back wrapped around her body, pulling her closer. Nico pushed Karolina against the side of the pool, deepening the kiss. This was their third kiss, and it was the most heated and passionate one they had shared so far. They kissed until they both ran out of breath. 

"Wow," Nico breathed.

"Are you gonna say that every time we kiss?" Karolina teased.

"Hey! I didn't say it last time."

"Touché." 

Nico chuckled triumphantly, until she noticed Karolina's expression starting to look downcast. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me, Karrie."

Karolina raised an eyebrow as well. "Karrie?"

Nico shook her head. "I don't know where it came from. Just go with it."

"I kinda like it," Karolina said softly.

"Okay, then what's wrong Karrie?"

Karolina laughed a bit before looking down. "I don't know... I just feel like there's some things that need to be cleared up."

Nico looked at her, confused. "Like what?"

"Like... What's the deal with you and Alex?" 

"Oh," Nico said, "Well... Whatever we had is already over. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, but-" Karolina cut herself off, "Actually, never mind."

"No," Nico put a hand on her bare shoulder, "Tell me."

Karolina swallowed. "Um, okay... I'm just... worried you're using me as rebound because you're mad at Alex." She said the last part quickly, and Nico just barely understood what she said.

"What?!" Nico couldn't believe that thought would even cross her mind for one second. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know..." Karolina muttered, still looking down, "It's just... you guys were a thing not that long ago, and you never really showed signs of liking me before that. And sometimes I wonder if you only kissed me back at the dance because we thought the world was gonna end."

Nico sighed. She could kind of see where the girl was coming from. "Karrie, I've liked you for a while. I just didn't realize it until you kissed me that night. After we kissed, it's like I was completely over Alex. I don't even think I liked him that much in the first place. I was just craving intimacy from all the stress I was going through. But I can promise you that I like you. I've never felt this way about anybody."

Karolina looked up and the sides of her mouth lifted in a tiny smile. "Yeah?"

Nico stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. "Yeah," she whispered, before leaning in to kiss her again. 

"I've never felt this way about anyone either," Karolina said when they pulled apart.

Nico laughed. "Well, duh. Your culty mom never let you date anyone."

Karolina shook her head with a smile. "I know, but I can just feel it. I know the way I feel about you is really special, and doesn't just happen with everyone and- I sound really lame, I'm gonna stop talking now."

"No!" Nico assures her, "Keep going, I love when people say good things about me."

Karolina smirked and brought her hand up to stroke Nico's jaw. "Okay... You're gorgeous, the strongest person I've ever met, I've had a crush on you ever since I was little because I always thought you were so cool-"

"Wait, really?" Nico asked, bewildered that she had never noticed. 

"Yeah... how could I not have?"

Nico smiled for what felt like the hundredth time. It was amazing how much Karolina could change her usually serious and grumpy mood. 

She couldn't help herself and she leaned in to give her yet another kiss. It wasn't too heated or too soft, it was a perfect balance in between. She pulled away and looked into those ocean eyes, getting lost into them. But suddenly, they were gone. 

Nico stared ahead, looking where Karolina was just a second ago before she had faded away. She looked around frantically, even looking into the water to see if Karolina had just submerged herself very quickly. But Nico had saw her. It looked like she had turned into dust and drifted away.

"K-Karolina?" Her voice cracked with fear. "Is this some power you haven't told me about yet? Because if it is it's not funny."

No response, except for a piercing scream coming from inside the hostel. 

Nico attempted to snap out of her shock, and pulled herself out of the pool to see what the commotion was about. She ran into the lobby, dripping wet, to find Gert on her knees, and Chase standing next to her, staring ahead with a look of fear and confusion.

"W-what's going on?" She asked.

"M-Molly a-and Alex th-they just... disappeared!" Gert said through her heavy breathing. She seemed to be having a panic attack. 

Chase snapped out of his daze and kneeled next to her, attempting to calm her down. "Hey, breathe. Breathe with me. We're gonna figure out what happened to them."

"Karolina disappeared too..." Nico said. She immediately regretted it, because Gert's panic just got worse.

"I-I-I ca-can't... A-Alex, K-K-Karolina... and m-m-my little sister! My little sister is gone!" Gert was now completely hysterical and was squirming violently in Chase's arms. 

"Gert! Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Chase shouted.

"Don't shout at her, it'll make it worse!" Nico told him. 

"Baby, baby calm down we're gonna figure this out. They can't just be gone," Chase cooed to her softly, taking Nico's advice into account. It didn't seem to work, though. Gert was now hyperventilating.

Nico ran over to pick up her staff that was resting against the wall, and pointed it at Gert. "Sleep!" 

Gert immediately passed out in Chase's arms. Chase looked up at Nico, a worried look in his eyes.

"I- I just needed to make her calm down. I didn’t know what else to do.” How could she properly calm someone down when she herself needed to be calmed down?

Chase picked Gert up and laid her down on the couch. After making her as comfortable as possible, he walked over to Nico who was blankly staring at the ground.

"They're... gone..." she rasped out. "Just gone. What happened?"

"... I don't know," he said, "Do you think they're gone forever?"

Nico met his eyes, which were watery. She had never seen him cry before. Not even in the midst of finding out their parents were murderers. He was terrified. "... Did you actually see them disappear?" She asked him.

Chase shook his head. "No... I heard Gert scream and ran into the lobby and she just told me they vanished."

"I saw Karolina disappear." Now her eyes were beginning to water. "And she didn't just disappear... she, like, turned into dust. One moment she was there, and the next, she..." She finally broke down and started to sob. 

Chase pulled her into a hug. "Shh, I'm gonna do some research on this. See if I can figure out what happened to them."

Nico nodded, and pulled away. Chase walked over to the couch Gert was resting on and sat on the floor against the side of it. He pulled out his phone, which was unfortunately the only type of technology they currently had at the hostel. He checked the news, social media, anything that could give him something close to an immediate answer. 

Nico sunk down to the floor. One question was running through her head: Why? Why did they disappear? Why did Karolina have to disappear right after they had shared such an intimate and sweet moment and cleared the air regarding their relationship? Why did Nico need to go through the same thing she went through with Amy yet again? She was still barely functioning from the death of her sister, and she would completely break if she had lost three of her friends, one being the girl she just realized she loved, at the same time.

While Nico was on the verge of breaking down five feet away, Chase was trying to keep calm as he continued his research. After about ten minutes, he put his phone away, a solemn look on his face. 

Nico looked at him apprehensively. "W-what is it?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"It's not just them... This is happening everywhere...”

"W-what? I... I can't believe this. This is not happening. This-," Suddenly, an idea occurred to Nico. "My staff!"

She picked her staff up from off the ground, and held it up. She took a deep breath. Hoping and praying to every god that it would work. "... Bring them back!"

The staff was glowing, but nothing was happening. Nico grunted, and held it up even higher. "Bring them back!!" She repeated, but louder and more desperately.

Again, nothing happened.

She tried to reword it a few times, but nothing seemed to work. The staff of one couldn't perform miracles.

"DAMN YOU!" Nico screamed, and threw it across the room. She dropped to her knees, sobbing again. "They can't be gone... she can't be gone." She had just gotten Karolina, and out of nowhere she was ripped away from her. And Nico didn't know if it was possible to get her back. Any of them.

Chase wanted to go over and comfort her again, but he felt hope start to leave him and before he knew it, he was sobbing too. 

What were they to do?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry... I had this idea for a while and wanted to finally write it. But anyway this is my first fanfic on this site I hope you somehow liked it? I might continue this depending on how the next Avengers movie goes, so it might be a while if at all.
> 
> Oh and the title was taken from the song “Molecules” by Hayley Kiyoko.


End file.
